Halloween
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: One shots for Halloween! :  More to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Im turning 18 in less than 6 days! :) So for my birthday, i want reviews please :) I know i haven't updated my other stories in awhile but ill get to them-eventually. This is a one shot Halloween story. Rated M of course ;) Olivia twirled around in her costume pleased with the results. It was a regular police uniform, but sexier. _Way _sexier. The hem of the skirt was short stopping just a bit above mid-thigh. She had on four inch black knee high boots making her legs look longer. Her cop zipper front jacket was short, clingy, and short sleeved. It revealed her toned tummy, her olive colored arms, and it dipped generously into her cleavage revealing the black lacy bra she wore under it. It came with a cops hat, handcuffs, belt and other police items. But why use fake ones when she had the real ones? When she finished, she put on dark eyeliner, ruby red lipstick, and curled her hair in a sexy messy way. Spraying lingering perfume in her pulse points, she smiled and headed out clipping her gun to the side. Why was she doing something she never done before? Because Elliot was going to be there. Yes Elliot _fucking _Stabler. The guy that left her alone. The guy that gave her heartache, the guy that made her beg him to come back. Yes that guy. Elliot fucking Stabler. She knew he always came to the costume party that the percent gave every year. Knew that he's been divorced for six months now. Knew that he left the kids with Kathy. And knew he always had a hard on for her. Oh she knew, and she was going to make him pay. How? Well, you'll see. When Olivia walked in, all people were silenced, shocked. Who was this sexy woman that was Olivia Benson? Even all the girl detectives were looking at her transfixed. Grinning, she strutted into the room, swaying her hips and smiling at the people she knew. "Olivia? Check you out" Fin whistled. Casey clapped her hands laughing "Wow who knew she hid all _that_ under her work clothes!" Casey was wearing a pretty blue fairy costume, and had sparkles all over herself. Fin was being himself never liking to dress up, Munch was wearing a joker's hat, Cragen was just wearing a red rubber nose and Amaro was wearing a vampire costume. "I thought you were with your daughter." Liv commented looking around discreetly for Elliot. "Well she's in bed knocked out from all the sugar. So I think it was ok to slip away. You look fantastic by the way." Nick replied his eyes lingering for a second on her cleavage. "Thanks. Want to dance?" Liv asked hearing the catchy beat of 'Moves Like Jaguar' "Sure." Nick said leading her to the dance floor. "Elliot's going to flip when he sees her." FIn said."I think thats the point." Casey told him, then pulled him on the dance floor. Twenty minutes later, Elliot walked in the heavily crowded percent and looked around. They went all out this year. It was dark expect for the occasional flash of colored light. There were cobwebs, hanging bats, ghosts, zombies, and vampires all over the room. The music was modern, but every couple of songs they put a Halloween song. Right now they were playing Thriller. Elliot was dressed up as a doctor, not really in the mood to go into it. His eye caught someone at the dance floor. That costume should be banned he thought appreciatively as he checked out the girls long toned legs, nicely curved ass, and bulging cleavage. When he reached the person's face, he gasped. _Olivia? _ Was that really her? He stepped closer. Yes it was her. Dancing with someone he didn't know, pressing her body seductively to his, rocking their hips to the music. He felt the anger and walked over to her and ripped her away from the guy."What the hell do you think your doing? Wearing _that?_" Elliot snarled. "What gives you the right to assault me?" Olivia growled ripping her arm out of his grasp, thrilled. He was here, and he saw her dancing. _Perfect. _"What are you doing wearing that?" Elliot growled ignoring her question."Im wearing a costume if its any of your business. And i was having a good time with David here and now if you don't mind, i'm leaving with him. Lets go David." Liv purred reaching for David, but Elliot grabbed her hand and dragged her off to a empty interrogation room all the way in the back. Where no one would find Elliot locked the door behind him, and lowered the blinds, he faced her. Olivia was standing in front of him her arms crossed causing her chest to push out even more. She looked so sinful, so hot, so damn sexy. Who was this woman? Who was this woman he always had cared for her, the woman who stayed by his side for twelve years, who he finally realized he loved. But by then was to late. Because he left her. Left her here to cope, alone. Which was the biggest mistake he ever made. The woman standing in front of him was a stranger. Not the Olivia he knew. The Olivia he loved. "What do you want? Why did you come? After eight months without seeing you? Without returning my calls?" Olivia asked her voice sexy but also having a hard edge to it. "You knew I would come Olivia." Elliot said watching her as she sat down on the table crossing her legs making the already short skirt to hike up to the edge of her panty line. It was enough to make him want to rip that damn costume off and plunge into her. _Hard. "_I didn't think so since you disappeared." Liv said loving the effect she was having on him."I disappeared because I needed too. Not because I wanted too." Elliot told her crossing his placed her hands on the table and leaned slightly forward loving the way those scrubs fit him perfectly. She could she the outline of his desire. Smiling wickedly, she leaned even further. Elliot swallowed as he saw the lacy black bra was she _trying_ to get attacked? Because if she didn't stop, he was going to attack her. And he wasn't going to stop. "Why didn't you ever return my calls then?" Liv asked wanting answers now. Even though she was on the brink of ripping those scrubs and kissing him hard. "I couldn't face you." Elliot confessed."Why." Liv asked. The question was so simple. "Why? Because I didn't want to see the hurt in your face. Because I didn't want to see your pain knowing I was the reason behind it. I was wrong to leave you. I made a big mistake. But i'm here now." Elliot told her his voice low. Olivia looked at him her face pensive "What different does it make if your here or not? I moved on. You should do the same."Elliot felt his heart break, but knew she didn't believe what she was saying. He knew she was hurting and wanted to him to hurt too. "Moved on from what?" He challenged stepping closer."From our friendship. Our partnership." Liv replied waving a stepped closer "I don't believe that." "Why? Why cant you accept the fact that I don't you in my life anymore?" Liv was now inches away from her face. He felt her heat, and saw the shining tears in her eyes."Because you wouldn't dress like this for anyone Liv." Before she responded, he kissed her. For a moment they were both still, then they moved at the same time. Olivia entwined her arms around his neck, Elliot pulled her right to him. Her lips were soft, plump, and boy did she knew how to kiss. It was better than he ever imagined, better than he dreamed. Soon clothes were being shed, then laying her on the table. Kissing every inch, exploring, marveling at her beauty. Listening and figuring out what she liked, what she needed. When he felt her wetness, signaling to him she was ready, he slipped into her in one easy fluid motion. It was perfect and simple. And in that single moment, they both knew everything was going to be alright. Good, bad? Review! Please :) Happy Halloween! Oh and next one shot is going to be smut from the beginning to the end ;) This one was just a simple shot. haha ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys! I know i only wrote one story in this series, but i got so busy. I don't know why the other story wouldn't double space, it was acting weird. Well hopefully this one wont do anything. Happy Halloween, guys! Enjoy ;)

One look at her, and he was in hell. One glance at her, and he knew he wanted her.

One glimpse and he knew that tonight he was going to have her. _All _of her.

She was a firefighter. He didn't know what was up with her obsession of dressing up as the public defenders, but he didn't care. It was erotic as hell. Her dress was mid thigh, tight, and made of polyester. It zipped in the front, and she had it opened enough to see her beautiful cleavage. It was short sleeved, came with a belt, and a red firefighter hat. It set her hair off perfectly. She was wearing it with knee high four inch boots making her legs look even longer and more incredible if it was possible. Her hair were in curls, her eyes smoky and her lips a deep ruby red, making him hard.

Olivia Benson was going to be the death of him.

Elliot looked at her, caught her eye. She was looking at him with a naughty, mischievous look in her eye.

He knew she knew that he was watching her. He swallowed, and looked away looking for distraction.

Olivia grinned as Elliot looked away. This game was fun, amusing. She knew this costume would be a success, and by the hard on she could see in his pants, she knew how much it was having a affect on him. He was wearing a simple army outfit that did him justice. It hugged every single muscle, displaying how muscular he was. How _sexy _he was. She wanted him. Now.

She walked over to him swaying her hips because she knew he was watching "Hi El."

"Hi." Elliot answered clearing his throat.

"How are you liking the party?" Liv asked her eyes sparkling with something he couldn't identify.

"Ok." He shrugged looking around at the haunted house that they put together at the prescient.

"Where are the kids?" Liv said.

"With Kathy in California for the week."

Liv smiled, loving how they were finally over. Now she could have him without feeling guiltily. Without feeling like the other women.

She put her hand on his arm and squeezed and leaned closer, her lips almost brushing his.

"Liv what are you doing?" El hissed, his eyes wide.

He smelt her lavender vanilla perfume, and he almost moaned.

"You know what i'm doing. Don't think I haven't seen you watching me all night. Now are you going to do something about it?" Liv whispered seductively, inching closer to him, loving the reaction she was getting from him.

He wanted her too, she could see it in his eyes.

"Liv we-_huh._" Elliot groaned as he felt her hand at the base of him. She squeezed once. And that was it.

He growled, a growl filled with lust, and pulled her close. He kissed her long, hard, passionate. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, as his hands grabbed her ass.

"Lets take this somewhere else." Liv whispered pulling away, her eyes dark with heat. Elliot nodded, picked her up, and carried her to a room that was empty. Ignoring all the "scary" decorations, he closed the door, and slammed her against the wall.

Liv smiled, and kissed him again as she pulled off his shirt. There were no leading up, or waiting, or foreplay.

Their clothes came off quickly, his hands found her most sensitive areas, and he touched. Explored.

Her hair was silkily, soft against his fingertips. He had always imagined running his hand through her hair when she tossed it around, and now he was.

He shoved two thick fingers in her, catching her yelp in his mouth. His other hand played with her sensitive breasts. Kneading, massaging, playing with them. Hearing her moans, loving the sound, committing it to memory.

He then did something that completely shocked her. He went down on his knees, gently pried her legs apart, and kissed her most private place. Once. But it was enough for her to go pulled his face closer, urging him with her moans, as he licked, kissed and played with her clit. His fingers joined, and she screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh El…i'm close." Liv cried moving her hips in time with his fingers.

Not wanting her first orgasm to be from his fingers, he got up.

She looked at him with hazy eyes

"Why did you stop?"

"Do you want me to continue, Liv?"

"Hell yes I want you to continue! What did you think all that moaning was for?" Liv demanded.

Elliot grinned at her fierceness, and kissed her with a renewed fieriness, rubbing himself at her entrance. He felt her wetness, and that made him harder. How was it possible?

He felt her cool hand on his cock, pushing him slowly inside her.

Liv looked down, looking at the cock that was going inside her. Damn he was _big. _The biggest she ever took, which made her even wetter. In one swift motion, he was inside of her. She hissed, then relaxed as she slowly got used to his length.

"Im not hurting you, right?" El asked worriedly not moving. Liv kissed him and moved her hips in response. Moaning, he slowly pushed in and out, then being encouraged by her breathless moans, he moved faster and faster. He put his hands against the wall for support, and kissed her neck, suckling and nibbling. Making sure she was going to have a hickey in the morning.

Damn she felt so _good. _So warm, tight, and wet.

He felt the climax building up inside him and, determined, doubled his efforts so she could come too.

Liv's eyes rolled in the back of her head, as he found her G-Spot, and hit it with every thrust. "Oh god, _El!" _she screamed over in over again. It was the best sound in the she exploded, and soon after he did too both of them yelling their release as they kissed each other with energy, ardor, and enthusiasm.

Afterward, they didn't say anything, both enjoying the comfortable silence as they both calmed down.

Elliot, still inside her, caressed her face placing soft kisses on the places he didn't pay attention to before. Her nose, cheeks, neck, chest, breasts, stomach, and finally capturing those beautiful red lips. He was soft, gentle, but with a hint of the passion they had just experienced.

"I love you." Elliot said when he pulled away a little, leaning his forehead on hers.

"What?" Liv murmured running her fingers across his swollen lips.

"I love you Olivia." Elliot repeated, watching her.

She looked at him for a long second, her fingers still, but then she smiled. "Oh El…I love you too. I always have, and always will." Liv confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Smiling with joy, Elliot bent his lips to her and they kissed. A soul binding passionate joyful kiss that seemed to go on forever. And as they made love a second time, Liv marveled how this was the scariest but best Halloween ever.

Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
